An Unexpected Love for Edd
by gogeta3694
Summary: Remember the Episode "May I Have this Ed" well, what if I told you after the episode, Edd and Marie had a meeting and did somethings together. While Edd realizes he has a new love... with Marie
1. An Unexpected Love For Edd

**Author's Note: Before I get started with Story I just want to say that I Love Edd and Marie together but this story will be short I have no Idea if I will continue this Story later on in the future. So with out wasting Time Lets get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:An Unexpected Love for Edd**

The Story starts off after the episode May I have This Ed where the Eds just saw their own School fall to the ground due to Rolf's Sea Urchin Costume pulling up pieces of wood off the floor.

"No School Tomorrow!" said The tall Ed

Eddy made a huge smile after hearing that.

"Seems I did learn something from your book Eddy, after all I did get to dance with _Nazz_." said the smart and shy Edd

"And I got Wilfred's phone number guys" said The tall Ed.

Edd and Eddy gave each other a confused look when finally Eddy broke the silence and said "Your'e and Idiot Ed."

Ed laughed.

"Come on guys lets go home I'm done with dances." said Eddy

Ed and Edd as always followed until Edd turned back and noticed that he noticed that Eddy left his fake beard on the snow. So he turned back.

"Hey you coming Sockhead!" yelled Eddy

"In a minute Eddy it appears you forgot your..." but it was too late Ed and Eddy already left him

Edd sighed and sat down on the snow. He watched people trying to get out of the school, He saw Johnny having trouble pulling Plank out, He saw Kevin,Nazz,Sarah,and Jimmy trying to get Rolf out under the broken wood. Normally Edd would help but he didn't want to help, he just wanted to think on why Eddy mistreated him. Sure Eddy and him are best friends but friends don't treat each other like that.

Edd then saw Lee, one of the Kanker Sisters, getting wood off of Rolf so she can get to her sister May. Surprisingly Marie wasn't there. Edd thought on where she could have gone but his thinking stopped when he saw Marie walking up to him not smiling as always, but instead she was angry and she was making a fist.

"Oh dear oh dear, ED EDDY!" screamed Edd hoping his friends were still there. But then Marie did something that surprised Edd, She slapped him across the face.

Edd then looked up and now saw Marie in tears as if she regretted that decision.

"Why Oven mitt why did you dance with NAZZ AND NOT ME!" said The blue haired sister

Edd just sat there rubbing his cheek in confusion then Marie slapped him again.

"Well I'm waiting"

Edd then got up and said "First of all You do not slap me and second of all the only reason I danced with her is because She asked me to dance! Sure I did want to dance with her in the first place, but even if I didn't I would have dance with SARAH!" screamed an angry Edd who was now not afraid of Marie anymore.

Marie then ran off into the woods crying... Ed and Eddy were right behind him and Eddy shook his head ,while Ed was confused on what had just happened.

"Come on Double D I thought you were better then that" said Eddy still shaking his head in disapproval.

"We came back when you screamed our names and we come and find this" said Eddy.

"Not cool Double D" said Ed now walking away

Eddy then followed.

Edd then thought on what he just did and sighed "What have I become, I hurt the girl who loved me all her life and this is how I repay her... I got to go find Marie" said Edd now running to the woods.

Lee had just gotten May out of Rolf's back and then walked home forgetting about Marie.

...

Edd was running around in the woods screaming "Marie! Marie!" but no use. He didn't care if a wolf came up and attacked him, all he cared about was apologizing to Marie.

Then Edd gave up "What have I done" he said "What have I done"

Moments later while Edd was trying to find a way home he saw a figure sitting on a log.

Edd then walked up to figure nervously and poked it on the back.

The figure was Marie... crying

"Marie?" said Ed

Marie's first instinct was to run but she didn't bother running now that Edd had found her.

"What do you want" said Marie still crying.

"I came here to apologize for yelling at you and for hurting you." said Edd

"Yea whatever" Marie scoffed

Edd then sat by her "Oh Marie I do mean it I didn't mean all those things I said, I only said those things because I was angry, embarrassed and confused."

"Confused about what... your Double D you never get confused" said Marie now getting confused.

"Sure I do everybody gets confused Marie... well to tell you the truth I was also confused, on why I didn't dance with you" said Edd

Marie then looked at him right after he said that. "Really" she said.

"Really" Double D said Smiling.

The two then stared into each other's eyes smiling and then leaned closer until Lee and May walked in.

"Well, Well, Well look at what we have here May we have our sister Marie with her man isn't that nice" said Lee

Edd was now starting to worry.

"Well we'll just leave you two alone and here we also stole the school's radio so here you can have that and remember Marie be home before midnight or else mom will kill us all" said Lee walking away with May

Then Marie turned on the radio on and it started to play Elvis Presley Can't Help Falling I Love

Edd then got on his knees and held Marie's hand. "Marie would you like to have this dance" Edd said blushing

Marie then blushed more and pulled him up.

The couple then began to slow dance holding each other's hand while, Edd put his hand around Marie's waist while Marie put her hand on Edd's shoulder.

...

Meanwhile Ed and Eddy were looking for Edd.

"Ed do you have Double D's scent?" said Eddy

Ed barked like a dog and began running towards the woods.

"Ed wait up!" screamed Eddy

...

Back with Edd and Marie the song had just ended and Marie and Edd looked into each other's eyes and leaned closer to each other's lips until Eddy and Ed jumped on Edd.

"Ed!, Eddy! Whats the meaning of this!" screamed Edd.

"Don't Worry Double D I'll save you from the horrible demon" said Ed

"Eddy what's this for" screamed Edd

"Don't worry Double D your safe now Ed attack!" screamed Eddy

Ed ran towards Marie until May and Lee jumped in

Ed then stopped and started to sweat.

"Well,Well, Well look at this May your boyfriend was just looking for you" said Lee

Ed then began to walk back towards Eddy

"Aww Really come here" said May running towards Ed.

Ed then screamed and began to run away leaving Edd and Eddy.

Eddy then began to sweat

"Aw look at my little man do you want a hug" said Lee

"Oh would you look at the time sorry Double D but I have to get home right now so bye" said Eddy running for his dear life.

"Oh playing hard to get I love my man like that." said Lee chasing after Eddy

Marie then sat down on her log.

Edd sat by her

"Oh Marie I'm so sorry I didn't know they would come" said Edd

" It's fine Oven Mitt now my sisters can party like we did" said Marie

Edd blushed and looked at his watch 11:53

"Oh No I was supposed to be home an hour ago what would mother and father think" said Edd now starting to worry

Marie then placed her hand on top of Edd's hand

Edd stopped worrying and looked at Marie.

Edd then placed his hand on Marie's cheek.

Marie placed her hand on the back of Edd's neck

The two then looked into each other's eye's and leaned forward. This time there was no distraction

The two finally did the thing they wanted to do all night.

 **Kiss**

Edd then broke the kiss and said "I'll see around sometime"

"I'll be here" said Marie

Edd then got up and said something no one would hear him say to a Kanker sister "I love You"

Marie blushed and said "I Love You too"

Lee then came back along with May smiling.

"So did you do it" said May

Marie smiled, blushed and then nodded

"That's my sister come on lets go home I'm tired" said Lee

...

Meanwhile Edd came back to the Cul-De-Sac and saw Ed and Eddy covered in lipstick with kiss marks all over their faces.

"She got you too" said Eddy

"Oh you have no Idea Eddy No Idea" said Edd smiling


	2. A Secret Relationship

**Author's Note: So I decided to Make one more chapter after all. You can send me Ideas by P.M or by reviewing.**

* * *

 ** Chapter 2: A Secret Relationship**

It's been about a month after the school dance the Eds went to and where Edd found his unexpected love. Since then when the Eds would try and do a scam Edd would would say he would get more parts at the junk yard as an excuse to meet up with his girlfriend Marie. Yes his girlfriend Marie. The two have been happy together ever since they shared their first kiss.

But since the school has been rebuilt, it was time to go to school.

It was 7:00 and the Eds along with Kevin, Johnny, Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, and Rolf arrived at School. Eddy then remembered it was the first Monday of the month. Every time it was the first Monday of the month the Kanker sisters would come looking for the Eds. Eddy then started to yell at Ed and Edd.

"Sock Head, ED it's the first Monday of the month!"

Ed then looked shock and began to scream.

Edd in the inside was happy but he couldn't look happy on the outside or ese Eddy would know something was up with him,

Yes Edd had to keep his relation ship with Marie a secret. Sure the other Kanker Sisters Lee and May already know, but Ed and Eddy couldn't know. Edd would be made fun of and plus he would lose his dear friends.

Edd then began to shake and sweat.

"ED STOP SCREAMING AT JIMMY" screamed Sarah across the hall.

Ed then came in flying hitting his locker and said "What are we going to do"

Eddy then said "How about Ed you make a distraction while me and Sock head find a way to save you"

"That's not funny Eddy" said Ed

"Wait how about we give the Kankers to Double D the Kankers really like him." said The tall Ed

"Yea come to think of it, they really do respect you" said Eddy rubbing his chin

Edd was starting to worry. After his kiss with Marie the Kanker sisters treated him with respect, and sometimes would hang out out with him when he was with Marie.

"Oh, Surely Eddy it's my cologne Father bought me he always said it got him girls at school" said Edd sweating

Eddy not believing him said "Alright"

 **The The Door blew Open**

It was The Kanker Sisters

They walked in looking at the Eds.

Marie winked at Edd causing him to blush

Eddy saw this and was really starting to think. " _Since when does he blush to a Kanker, and why did she wink at him"_ Thought Eddy

Eddy then gasped screaming "YOUR GOING OUT WITH..." but he couldn't finish his sentence after Ed hugged him from fear.

Marie then looked at her sisters nervously.

"No worries Marie I'll make sure my man forgets by giving him the kiss of the year" said Lee

Eddy then finally released from Ed walked up to Double D saying "I know your going out with her Double D you either break up with her or I do it for you"

Edd then gave Eddy a confused look " Why Eddy why do you think that I blush when ever a girl winks at me"

Eddy then began to think and said "Yea your right you blush when ever Sarah talks to you" Eddy then began to laugh

Edd just looked at Eddy annoyed

"Oh just you wait Double D, I'll break you two up" said Eddy walking away

Then Kanker sister made their first move.

The Eds stepped back.

"Okay Eddy here's the plan we spread out" said Double D

"You crazy they'll pick us off one by one" said Eddy

" Not really Eddy they'll pick only one of us look at the clock 5 minutes till class" said Edd

"This Better work sock head." said Eddy

Ed then screamed and ran towards one direction while the other two Eds ran to different directions

The Kanker sister followed each of their loves

As Eddy ran he heard Ed scream

As Edd ran he heard Eddy scream

"Guess my calculations were off" he said while running towards the Janitors closet

He then opened the door and closed it waiting until Marie came.

Then the door opened it was Marie smiling.

"Hey Oven Mitt you did good looking scared" said Marie

"Thanks I knew those lessons you gave me would pay off" said Edd

Marie then closed the door and walked up to Edd

She got on top of him and started to kiss him passionately.

Then the bell rang.

Edd broke the kiss saying "Well see you Marie" giving her a kiss on the cheek

Marie then said "How did Eddy find out about us"

Edd then said "When he saw you wink at me he already suspected something"

Marie then started to worry but then stopped when Edd gave her a kiss on the lips.

Marie blushed and put on her lipstick and kissed Edd living red kiss marks on his face.

"Just so they won't suspect anything" said Marie

Edd smiled.

Marie then put on her serious look and dragged Edd out of the Janitors closet

Kevin saw Edd covered in Kiss marks and laughed. Marie punched him in the face causing him to pass out.

She then opened the door to their first class and threw Edd with the other Eds.

Marie then went with her sisters and winked at Edd when Eddy wasn't looking.

Edd bushed and blew her a kiss. Marie blushed and looked away to talk with her sisters.

Eddy then looked up he was hiding the fact that he had kiss marks all over his face.

Ed also removed his paper bag off his head and showed his kiss marks all over his face.

"Hey Genius I thought you said they would pick us off one by one" said a furious Eddy

Edd just shrugged

"Poor Double D he was kissed so much he can't talk anymore" said Ed

Marie then winked at Edd dreamily and Edd blushed and did the same.

Eddy saw this and said "No worries Double you won't be seeing her anymore"

Eddy then made an evil smile

 **"I'm breaking you two up"**

* * *

 **Peace and Love And thanks for reading.**


	3. Edd's Hair and Eddy's Plan

**Author's Note: What do you know I am making another chapter thanks to the people who submitted their idea's to me. Just in case your wondering this isn't the ending. No No, the ending is far from this chapter.**

 **Special Thanks to:**

 **Saphirabrightscale for following**

 **Brave Kid for the suggestion**

 **Barbacar(Your Idea will come be patient)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Edd's Hair and Eddy's Plan**

It's been about 2 weeks since The Kanker sisters met up with the Eds at school and since that, everything was the still pretty normal, The Ed's made scams, go to school, get in trouble, and once in a while get attacked by the Kanker sisters. Yes it was a pretty normal schedule for the Eds all except for Double D.

Ever since he was going out with Marie, his schedule was very different then it was before. Instead of helping making scams, Edd would say he would get some parts in the junk yard, but instead he goes out to see Marie. In school, Edd would say he would ask Nazz for some help with their work, which confused Eddy, since he knew Edd was the smart one in their group. but Edd would go up to Marie and would help her instead of his two best friends. Finally Edd would never get attacked by Lee or May since Edd belonged to Marie.

It was one of those days...

The day where Ed, Edd n Eddy would make a scam and get beat up for it. Well it was mostly Ed and Eddy who got beat up.

It all started off with Ed, Edd and Eddy trying to make a toy gun to sell to the others for 25 cents.

Ed and Eddy were working on assembling the parts together while Edd was "writing" on his clipboard.

"Hey Sock Head, do you mind helping us assembling these things are to o complicated" said Eddy looking for a spot to fit the handle as if it were a puzzle piece.

Edd sighed and put the handle on the toy gun for him and said "Hey Ed, Eddy I'm a get more pieces at the...

"Junk Yard?" interrupted Eddy

Edd nodded.

"Say You spending way to much time there when were trying to make something, is there something your hiding from us Double D?" said Eddy

Edd quickly turned his head

"Why... Eddy I can't believe you would simply assume I would leave our creation for a secret." said Edd

Eddy growled , He was hoping that Edd would admit he was going out with Marie.

"Yea what was I thinking, to assume that my best and loyal friend Double D, leaving us just to do something secretive well off you go and make sure you pick up any quarters that are on the streets!" yelled Eddy

Edd then began to walk away feeling guilty.

 _5 minutes later..._

As Edd was at the junk yard he was looking for a perfect handle for his toy gun he was selling with the other Eds completely forgetting he was suppose to be with Marie.

Then he heard something move in the trash...

Something strong...

Something swift...

Something that would describe a Kanker.

Then Marie jumped down out of nowhere and scared Edd nearly giving him a heart attack.

Edd screamed and held up his handle for protection.

Marie laughed and said "Relax Oven Mitt it's only me your Cookie Marie"

Edd then wiped off the sweat off his forehead and went up to Marie and kissed her cheek.

Marie blushed and said "Whatch you looking for oven mitt?"

"Just handles to make a toy replica gun" said Edd still searching through the trash.

"Hey Oven Mitt, can I ask you a question?" said Marie

Edd turned his head.

"Well now that were going I want to see what you look like under your sock hat" said Marie ready to take off Edd's hat

Edd quickly grabbed his hat and said "Now Cookie, I know I Know your curious but something's are just better to be left a mystery"

"Awee your'e cute when you studder" said Marie already to pounce on Edd.

Edd then saw what she was doing and began to run away but was then pounced by Marie.

Edd then began to squirm until Marie kissed his lips slowly closing his and her eyes.

Edd placed his hand on Marie's back and Marie place her hand behind Edd's neck then **_BOOM_** **she snatched Edd's hat off and his true hair.**

 **Marie gasped and dropped Edd's hat.**

Edd then got up and felt his head looking for his hat and then saw that Marie had his hat. He began to turn red from embarrassment and quickly jumped in garbage to hide his head.

Marie then finally stopped staring at Edd and shook her head trying to get back in the real world.

"Oh Oven mitt is that why you wear a hat? Your'e just afraid to change"

"Oh Marie It's fine if you want to leave me, I understand if my hair bothers you."

"No No No Oven Mitt why would I leave you your everything I ever wanted hey tel you what I bet I can fix your hair for a kiss." said Marie smiling

Edd smiled and leaned forward and Kissed Marie.

Edd grabbed his hat and walked Marie to her trailer.

Then a can fell from the garbage causing Edd to turn around.

"Hey relax baby it's probably the raccoons" said Marie placing her arm around Edd

Edd smiled and kissed Marie on the lips and continued to walk to her trailer blushing.

But what they didn't know was that wasn't a raccoon.

It was an Ed and an Eddy spying on Edd and Marie.

"Well would you look at that Ed I guess I was right Double D is with one of the Kankers." said Eddy placing down his binoculars

"Ed! Are you even Listening?!"

Ed was too busy playing with a can he didn't hear Eddy.

Eddy growled and said "We have to break them up Ed but how"

Ed then thought about it and said "How about we get a monster to destroy Marie and then we get Nazz to cheer up poor Double D."

Eddy then snapped his fingers and said "ED! You genius we'll get Nazz to go out with Double D and that way Marie will find out and break up with him. Ed you genius I knew my intelligence would rub off on you"

"I like Chickens Eddy" said Ed

"Of course you do. hey do you know when the New Year's Dance will be held on." said Eddy

"Ooh I know this one Double D was excited about this one. He said on January 1st in the new rebuilt school" said Ed

" **Well Ed I guess we found Double D a date. This is going to be a night He will never forget"** said Eddy laughing


	4. Edd's New Look and Kevin's Help

**Author's Note: Now this chapter won't be as dramatic but just know that, later on things are about to happen a thing I'd like to call _betrayal._**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Edd's New Look and Kevin's Help**

It's still that same day, the same day where Edd is now about to get a makeover from Marie and where Ed and Eddy are going to Edd a date for the New Year's Dance, but what the Eds didn't know is that Nazz also wanted Edd to be her date. Soon, Soon Marie will know how it feels to be heartbroken but not in this chapter.

The story starts off with Kevin trying to flirt with Nazz on the sidewalk where the Eds where making their toy guns.

"Hey look Nazz, Dork, Dork, and Dorky were making toy guns, ha ha these guys are such dorks like who makes these things anyway" said Kevin trying to get Nazz to laugh.

But instead Nazz got mad.

"Hey you need to chill out dude, Double D is not a dork, in fact I think it's cute that he decided to make these" said Nazz sticking up for Double D

Kevin was shocked. He had never heard Nazz stick up to one of the Eds.

"Nazz you alright, I think when the school crashed you might have hit your head" said Kevin feeling Nazz's head

"Kevin what are you doing. STOP! No I didn't hit my head. Man you're acting as if you are jealous of Double D" said Nazz

Kevin started to sweat.

"Me jealous of that dork, Nazz don't make me laugh."

"Kevin are you jealous that he danced with me and you didn't. Awe that's so cute" said Nazz

Kevin blushed "Um so Nazz since the New Year's Dance is soon I was thinking if umm..." but was then interrupted by Nazz

"Yea Double D was a good dancer, he'd always looked so cute when he was nervous. **I think I might ask him to the New Year's Dance** " said Nazz dreamily

Kevin started to turn red and he was grinding his teeth while squeezing the toy gun in his hand to little bits.

"Uh... hey Nazz I got to go help my dad clean the garage so see ya" said Kevin trying not to sound angry

"Okay see ya Kevin tell me if you see Double D I want to talk to him"

With that Kevin drove off onto his bike away from Nazz crying...

"Why does she like him and not me man Would I pay to get him out of her life."

...

* * *

The scene changes with Edd in Marie's trailer

"Hey oven mitt I know how to cut your hair just take off your hat" said Marie trying to convince Edd to take off his hat.

Edd just sat there holding his hand on top of his hat shaking his head

Marie then sighed and came up with an idea

She walked up to Edd pulling the strap of her black shirt and said "I'll let you take a peek if you take off your hat" in a sexual way

Edd then looked at Marie confused when Marie snatched his hat off.

Edd was embarrassed when Marie saw his hair

 **Edd's Hair**

 **Long and Black**

 **It's in a bun**

 **It reaches to his legs**

"Hm... yea I know just how it should look" said Marie making an evil grin causing Edd to shake

 _10 minutes later..._

Marie put down her scissors and looked at Edd

Marie smiled and said "You look so gorgeous"

Edd then got up trying to avoid the hair that was on the floor and looked at the mirror.

He then gasped

His hair looked Billie Joe Armstrong's hair in the 21 guns music video, puffy,messy and black.

Marie then apologized, "Oh Edd I'm so sorry I thought you would like it" she then began to cry

"Oh Marie I love it! I love it thank you! Thank You!" He then ran up to Marie Picked her up, and begin to swing her around. He then gave Marie a passionate Kiss.

"This is why I love you Marie, Your beauty always knows how to make me happy" said Edd

Marie blushed and said "Yea I know I'm the best"

"But I still have to wear this hat, so my friends can recognize me" said Edd

Marie frowned

Edd felt bad so he told her the words he's been wanting to tell her before the year ends

"Marie I've wanted to tell you this before the year ends" Edd began to kneel down and hold Marie's hand

Marie's eyes widen and sparkled

" **Marie would you go to the New Years dance with me**? I'll take off my hat when were there and we'll be the best couples there" said Edd getting excited

Marie then let a tear out, put her hands in front of her mouth and said "Yes, Yes Of course! You fool"

Marie then kissed Edd for about 2 minutes until she broke it and pushed Edd on to her bed.

Edd then looked at Marie confused until Marie took off her black shirt causing Edd to turn bright red.

Lee and May walked and said "Hey Marie were going to ask the Eds if they would like to be our dates for the New Year dance would you like to come?"

"Oh I guess you already got a date. But still you wanna come and mess with them." said an awkward Lee

"Sure come on Oven mitt let's go" said Marie

Edd then got up and said "Can you guys kiss me leaving lipstick so when I walk in I could tell Ed and Eddy your already coming"

Lee then said "You're a smart guy Double D, I like your style"

Then the Kankers started to laugh evilly corning Edd

...

* * *

The Scene then changes to Ed and Eddy walking home to finish the toy guns when they saw Kevin already working on them crying.

Ed then screamed "HI YA KEVIN!"

Eddy then said "Hey Kevin what are you doing here and why are you crying"

Kevin then got mad and said "Whats it to ya dork, can a guy just work with his friends"

"Yeah something's wrong with him, whats bothering ya Kev, did Nazz not ask you to the dance" said Eddy

Kevin then made a fist and almost punched Eddy and said "Tell anybody else and I'll clobber you to death"

Eddy then laughed "I was right Ed he just got rejected" Eddy then laughed harder

Kevin then started to cry again and said "Thanks to your dumb friend Double Dweeb I my only chance with Nazz"

Eddy then stopped laughing and said "Don't worry Kevin He's with his new girlfriend Marie Kanker"

Kevin then started to laugh so hard that even Ed thought he was crazy

"Yea I guess it is pretty funny when you think about it" said Eddy

" **Say we want our friend back so were going to break them up you wanna help us** " said Eddy making an evil grin

"Why should I help you dorks" said Kevin

"Well fine, have fun seeing Nazz all over Double D" said Eddy

"Okay fine so what do we do" said Kevin annoyed

"So here's the plan we get Nazz to Kiss Double D... "

"Okay hold up Dorky, that's too far, I thought this was going to not get Nazz with Double D" said Kevin

"Well if you had let me finished you would understand!" screamed Eddy

"So here's what would happen Nazz kisses Double D, Marie sees it, we get our friend back and you get to see Double D suffer in pain" said Eddy

"A dork suffering... Huh? I'm in" said Kevin shaking Eddy's hand

"Great see ya tomorrow" said Eddy

As soon as Kevin Left Ed and Eddy heard a noise in a nearby bush.

Eddy and Ed turned around

Ed said "CHICKEN"

Eddy groaned and said "It's the middle of winter I highly doubt Rolf would let his animals out."

"But I love chickens Eddy" said a sad Ed

But what they didn't know was that... that wasn't a chicken it was Lee and May ready to pounce o them until they heard Eddy's plan.

The Marie and Edd came in blushing crazy saying "Where is Ed and Eddy"

"Umm we lost them they ran too fast" said May

Then Marie and Edd shrugged and went back to Marie's trailer

"Lee what are going to do about Eddy's plan" said May

"Were going to make sure it never happens come on May we have to prepare for this moment" said Lee

 **Awe so sweet how they are trying to help their sister. But what they don't know that I know is that Marie will feel the most painfullest pain ever...**


	5. HEARTBROKEN

**Author's Note: Now the last chapter didn't get as much views as usual but, I understand it wasn't a dramatic chapter but, now this chapter is going to be dramatic. It's going to involve, drama, betrayal, and most of all**

 **...heartbreaks.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: HEARTBROKEN**

The story starts off the same day when May and Lee heard Eddy's plan but at night, with Lee and May preparing for Eddy's plan in their trailer while Marie and Edd went out looking for matching colored outfits for the New Years Dance. Now it's sweet knowing that Lee and May will do anything to help their sister, but what they don't know is that after this day things will change...

"Alright May, now listen up, I know that you're worried about our sister Marie but here's where we come in. When that other blonde girl is about kiss Marie's man, that's when you jump in and stop her and that's when I jump in and pull Marie's man out of the way. You got that?"

May stood up and saluted saying "Sir yes Sir!

"That's what I like to hear, now rest for tomorrow were getting up early." said Lee

Then Marie came home with the same clothes she wore in "May I have this Ed" saying "Do I look good in this or what"

Lee and May looked at each other confused and said "Oh yea, you look nice"

"So how do you plan to ask your boyfriends to the dance?" said Marie

"We'll ask them tomorrow when they're doing something stupid." said Lee

Marie laughed and said "Oh, don't say that, they always do something stupid"

May then said "No, you see Eddy is trying to..." Lee then covered May's mouth

Marie was then starting to think on she was about to say.

"Oh May you're such a little clown" said Lee still covering May's mouth.

"...right? I'm going to be in our room ironing this for tomorrow" said Marie

Lee nodded

As Marie left Lee finally let go of May's mouth and said "What are you trying to do May? Are you trying to kill our sister?!"

"No, but she has to know" said May

"No, May, if she finds out it'll kill her come on go rest we have some business to attend to tomorrow." said Lee

* * *

The scene changes with Eddy and Ed going to Nazz's house.

Ed knocks on the door, banging his head on the door, until Nazz came out.

Nazz came out and rubbed her eyes.

"Ed, Eddy, what are you doing here dude. It's 11:45"

"Hey Nazz, We just came here to say that Double D would really like to go to the dance with you" said Eddy

Nazz's eyes widened "Really"

"Yea he was just really shy, and didn't know how to tell you, so he told us to tell you" said Eddy

"Awe, that's so much like Double D" said Nazz

"He also told us to come meet him in the middle of the cul-de-sac to give you a surprise".

Nazz blushed and said "Tell him,I'll be there at 5:30 p.m"

Eddy smiled and said "Okay I will good night"

After that Nazz closed the door.

Eddy then walked away with Ed saying "That was too easy come on Ed let's go tell Kevin"

...

When they arrived at Kevin's house, they saw Kevin sitting at his front steps as if he was waiting.

Kevin stood up as if he was saying "well"

Eddy saw how serious Kevin was since he made a serious look and tightened his fist so he gulped.

"Hey Kevin, I just told Nazz that Double D would like to out with her for the New Year's Dance her and Well..." said Eddy now scared of what Kevin is about say

"Well What" sad Kevin getting close to Eddy

"Well... I also told her that Double D would give her a surprise"

That done it, Kevin got closer to Eddy and picked him up and was about to punch him until Ed said this.

"Double D is going to give her the best cookies ever"

Kevin then dropped Eddy saying " My bad dude"

Eddy then leaned closer to Ed saying "Thanks"

"Yea so see you tomorrow and if this plan ails or if Double Dweeb gives Nazz something else you're going to get hurt"said Kevin entering his house

Eddy and Ed stood silently until Eddy started to snicker.

"Oh can't you believe this Ed, as if were going to listen to him, Double is going to give Nazz that special surprise."

"Come on let's go tell him"

...

When they arrived at Double D's house they saw him holding a gray and black striped shirt with white and black pants.

Eddy walked up and tapped Double D's shoulder.

Double D jumped and then sighed when he realized it was Eddy.

"What you got there Double D" said Eddy curiously

"Oh this... it's it's Father's laundry" said Double D sweating, and studdering

"What kind of Laundry place opens late at night!" said Eddy

"I have you know Eddy, Father knows many places that can help him, so what do you want?"

"Yea yea. Whatever, Ed and I are here to tell you that Nazz wants to talk to you here at 5:30 p.m"

"Nazz, why talk to me, but ?"

"Beats me, and plus she told me you would get a surprise" said Eddy giggling

Ed then said "I miss Rolf's chickens Eddy"

Edd smiled and closed the door on them.

Eddy and Ed walked home and rested.

Edd was having trouble sleeping. _Why would Nazz want to talk to me? Did I hurt her, Did I forget to do something_ thought Edd

* * *

 **Edd's Dream**

He then closed his eyes and dreamed of the dance, He was wearing his clothes Marie bought him to wear to the Dance. When he was about to kiss Marie he took off his hat and showed her the hair she had cut and said "I love You"

He leaned closer and kissed her.

"Awe I love you too" said **Nazz**

" **NAZZ**?!" screamed Double D.

He looked behind him and saw Marie running and crying out of the school. While Eddy, Ed and Kevin were laughing

* * *

Edd woke up, breathing for air. He looked out side and saw Lee and May, planting what seemed to be traps or holes. Edd thought he was still dreaming so he went back to sleep

"Alright May keep planting them holes it's only 6:27 we can still find places where that blonde girl can make out with Marie's man" said Lee

"But Lee, wouldn't she kiss him over there in the road?" said May

"Good thinking May, but how are we going to make a trap there?"

"Hmm... maybe we can set up an alarm so when she steps on it she could be sent flying."

"Good thinking May, alright give me the rope."

It took the two sisters quite a while but they were finished.

The plan was finished, When Nazz steps on the trap she will be hanging under a tree and will fall into a hole full of animal poop, or if she's lucky spiders.

"Perfect." said Lee

"Hey Lee what time is it?" said May

"9:14"

"We should get back Marie usually wakes up at 9:30"

With that the sister's left leaving no traces.

* * *

Hours later it was 4:37

The Kankers were in their trailer thinking of their Eds.

Marie sighed dreamily and said "aren't our boyfriends dreamy?"

"Yes" said Lee and May in unison

"Maybe we should pay them a visit" said Marie

Lee and May gave each other nervous looks, and said "Sure"

When they arrived at the cul-de-sac they'd made sure that Marie didn't step on traps

Then they arrived at their "boyfriends " house starting with Lee...

...

Eddy was taking a shower until he saw an orange hair blocking the drain.

He pulled it, but only pulled out Lee.

He saw what he had just done and screamed "KANKER"

Lee started to laugh evilly

...

Next was with Ed

Ed was about to eat cereal but realized something was missing. He found out and yelled "SPOON PLEASE" he went to get out a spoon, but instead pulled out food knives and a Kanker.

As Ed finally pulled a spoon May grabbed on to him and said "Big hug, for my honey" and pulled him to the floor.

She was on top of Ed and then she said "Put those lips and make like a fish"

Ed then screamed "GIRL GERMS!"

...

Next was Edd

Edd was still a little shaken from his dream so he decided to go outside and clean his furniture.

Edd was having the time of his life cleaning his furniture until he saw lipstick.

" what could a lipstick dispenser be doing in my yard?" said Edd

Edd then thinks Nazz might be trying to kiss him so he says "Oh my."

Edd looks around carefully until out of nowhere Marie pounces on him

"Hi yah dreamboat" said Marie getting the lipstick out of Edd's hand.

Edd then saw Marie's face change from Marie into Nazz.

Marie then applied her lipstick and said "Pucker up, oven mitt."

Edd then screams "No! Please! You wouldn't dare!

He then gets kissed finally realizing it's Marie.

"Oh Marie, um I was just practicing my acting when Ed and Eddy and I are being chased by you" giggled Edd.

"Oh dream muffin, you're getting better at it and plus I forgot to finish showing you what's underneath my shirt." said Marie feeling a bit amorous

Edd was then dragged away to his room feeling confused whether Marie was going to him a wound, or a scar that was underneath her shirt.

...

Moments later Marie was beginning to moan

* * *

The scene changes now changes with the Eds hiding in a van in the junk yard. Eddy was angry, Ed was still scared and Double D was smiling dreamily staring at the van wall.

Eddy saw his watch and noticed it was 5:20

"5:20" murmured Eddy

"5:20! Come on Double D Nazz is waiting" screamed Eddy

Double D then realized he forgot about Nazz and was then dragged away by Ed

* * *

Ed Edd and Eddy finally arrived seeing Nazz waiting in the middle of the street

Nazz saw Edd and began to walk towards him.

Edd was nervous sure he use to like Nazz, but he already has Marie , but what could she want?

"Hi ya Double D, Eddy and Ed told me already so you don't have to tell me I already know." said Nazz holding her hands behind her while blushing

The Kanker Sisters finally arrived and saw Nazz with Edd

Lee and May tried to cover Marie's Eyes but Marie turned bright red with anger.

" **WHAT"S SHE DOING WITH MY MAN**!" screamed Marie

Marie then began to run after Nazz but was jumped by Lee and May

"So Souble D where's my surprise?" said Nazz flirtatiously

Edd looked Ed and Eddy like he was going to kill him.

Eddy tried to look innocent failed.

Edd then began to run towards Eddy sceaming " **YOU SET ME UP**!" making a fist.

Kevin then jumped in front of Eddy and screamed "OH NO YOU DON"T DOUBLE DORK NOW GO OUT THERE AND SUFFER!" He punched Double D in the face causing him to spin around.

Nazz and Marie snapped at Kevin and began to go after him.

As Marie went up to Kevin... as she was about to punch Kevin's face face off

...

she stepped on one of the traps...

The rope grabbed her by the leg and flew her back to the hole where the animal poop was. She jumped out screaming in disgust and fell in the hole with the spiders.

Lee and May went to go help pull their sister out while, Nazz still went to go punch Kevin.

Edd was still spinning around, he was bleeding from his nose. As soon as he was about to fall onto the ground...

As soon as he was was about to pass out from a punch to the face...

He bumped into Nazz

and

accidentally

 **KISSED HER**

Eddy saw and knew his plan worked he began to jump and cheer.

Ed saw this and began to laugh

Kevin saw that and well... even though even though he was happy that Edd was going to suffer, he couldn't help but feel betrayed by his loyal friend...

Nazz

As Nazz was kissed, she stopped in her tracks. She stopped thinking, she stopped breathing, she let all the anger out , and well

 **held Edd in her arms and gave him a passionate kiss he would never forget**

Edd couldn't believe what he was doing, he couldn't believe that he was kissing Nazz. He tried pulling away but Nazz always, hold him tighter in her arms. He tried to look back at Marie, but Nazz wouldn't let that happen she pulled his head back towards her.

The Kanker sisters Lee and May looked at each other sad, knowing that they failed to protect their sister from being

 **HEARTBROKEN**

Edd then had a chance to getaway from Nazz so he ran up to Marie but Kevin punched him to the ground...

* * *

And Marie... what did she do you may ask, at this dramatic moment, well she saw every moment of the kiss. She tried not to look but it's as if someone was making her look.

Marie then put her head down, when Edd tried to look back at her.

Edd tried to call Marie, by saying "I Love You"

 _I Love You._ It rang in her ears. He loved Nazz. She felt herself breath heavily, choking back on her tears. She got up from the hole pushed Lee and May away from her and went straight home, trying to hold back her tears.

As soon she was home, she felt the need to throw up so, she grabbed a bucket and threw up all of her emotions. After that she locked the door in her bed room and laid there in bed. Crying and shaking.

Marie then began to think of why did her "dreamboat" Edd love Nazz... She got an idea

She looked at her stomach and saw a bit of fat.

Marie thought to her self _Maybe if I'm not so fat, he'll love me again_.

So she went to the nearest bucket and threw up.

The more she threw up, the better she'd feel. She'd finally look perfect!

Nonetheless, it still didn't get her over the heartbreak she felt...


	6. Love or Death

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. I was just busy looking for a way to start this chapter, and you know school. But I'm back. And No I'm not dead**.

* * *

Last Time...

 _"No, May, if she finds out it'll kill her come on go rest we have some business to attend to tomorrow."_

 _"Hey Nazz, We just came here to say that Double D would really like to go to the dance with you"_

 _"Yea so see you tomorrow and if this plan ails or if Double Dweeb gives Nazz something else you're going to get hurt"_

 _"No! Please! You wouldn't dare!_

 _" **WHAT"S SHE DOING WITH MY MAN**!"_

 _He bumped into Nazz_

 _and_

 _accidentally_

 _KISSED HER_

 _Marie thought to her self Maybe if I'm not so fat, he'll love me again._

 _Nonetheless, it still didn't get her over the heartbreak she felt..._

Now...

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Love Or Death**

The chapter starts with Edd still being held by Nazz, while Kevin is just watching feeling jealous, and happy. Happy that Edd suffered, and jealous that hes with Nazz. Ed, and Eddy were just smiling, they were happy that they got their best friend back. And Nazz, she's so happy. She finally found her love, Edd.

But Edd, couldn't believe what happened he just kissed Nazz, right in front of his girlfriend Marie. He then looked at May, and Lee, who were just looking down in disappointment. They failed their own sister. Edd wanted to see Marie right away but couldn't move since he was being held by Nazz.

"Why Me?", thought Double D.

"Why Me?"

* * *

The scene changes to Marie throwing up in a bucket. Trying to look perfect for her love Edd, but it was no use. No matter how hard she tried, she would always think that he would never accept her.

Marie then gave up. She went to her closet and pulled out a box titled "HAPPY PLACE". She would always open this box when she was depressed. She opened the box and pulled out the things that were there. A picture of her and her dad, and a CD.

Marie looked at the picture of her and her Dad first, since, it would always make her happy. She looked the picture when her dad was carrying her, when she was 5, her dad had blue hair, glasses and was wearing a suit. While Marie was wearing a shirt that said "Daddy's Little Angel". A tear fell and hit the picture. Marie then put the photo back in the box, knowing it didn't work. So she then she decided to listen to the CD.

The song that was playing was Creep by Radiohead

Marie just sat on her bed, resting her head on her knees, and started to cry.

"...I don't care if it hurts. I want to have control I want a perfect body I want a perfect soul..." sang Marie

The more she sang, the more depressed she got.

"I'm a weirdo. What the hell am I doing here. I don't belong here."

Marie couldn't take it anymore she went running out the door, to the kitchen and grabbed a knife,

"She runs runs runs"

She went back to her room, locked the door, and held the knife close to her forearm. She then began to sing...

"Whatever makes you happy. Whatever you want. Your so very special. I wish I was special. "

She then began to cut her forearm. The more she cut herself the louder she sang.

"But I'm a creep. I'm a weirdo. What the hell am I doing here. I don't belong here. I don't belong here."

And with that, the song ended. Along with the cutting.

Marie dropped the bloody knife and looked at her forearm. She saw the long horizontal cuts and began to laugh. But this was no ordinary laugh. This laugh was inhuman.

"Finally... I can be happy" said Marie.

She then began to walk towards a towel to clean up the blood, but collapsed hitting her head first causing her to faint.

As closed her eyes, she saw a pool of blood surrounding her...

* * *

The scene changes to Eddy pulling Edd away from Nazz and saying "Oh boy Double D you excited Double D, I stole 20 bucks from Kevin's wallet meaning we can buy all the Jawbreakers we want!" screamed Eddy

Ed jumped with happiness, while Edd just stood there looking down at the floor thinking of how Marie is doing.

"Oh come on Double D, get over it she wasn't good for you anyway. What you need is a nice juicy jawbreaker."

With that, Edd tightened his fist and jumped on Eddy.

Edd started to beat Eddy. Each punch left Eddy with a serious bruise. Eddy screamed in pain getting the attention of Lee, May, Kevin and Nazz.

Kevin and Nazz pulled Edd off of Eddy and Lee, May and Ed pulled Eddy up.

Edd breathed heavily screamin "HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME EDDY! I LOST THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!"

Eddy, wiping the blood off his nose then said, "DOUBLE D! WE NEEDED YOU, YOU WERE NEVER THERE FOR US. WE MISSED YOU! "

Edd then scoffed and went walking to the Kanker's trailer .

Lee and May followed along with the other Eds.

Kevin and Nazz stood there in awkward silence until Kevin broke the silence. "Dorks" and walked away.

Nazz just stood there thinking on what Double D had said _"I LOST THE LOVE OF MY LIFE"_.

"But I thought he loved me..." said Nazz

With that she left, letting a tear fall.

* * *

The scene changes to Edd standing in front the Kanker's trailer, while Lee and May are opening the door and Ed and Eddy are just in the corner thinking on they have done.

"Was it really worth it?" thought Eddy "To ruin my best friend's live..."

Then a scream was heard from the inside.

The Ed's gave each other a nervous glance and went running inside, upstairs only to see May crying, and Lee just standing there shocked.

"What happened?" said Eddy. He walked closer to Lee and saw why they were shocked.

Ed then said "Eddy? What's wrong?" He moved closer to Eddy, and saw why he was so shocked and fainted.

Edd then tried to more closer to see, but only stepped on what appeared to be blood.

He then thought of a horrible idea, that Marie had committed suicide. So he ran pushing Ed and Eddy saying "Oh God, Please No"

He walked in the room only to see a body.

Edd then began to kneel down the body hoping it wasn't Marie.

So when he flipped the body over he saw that it was Marie with a long cut in her forearm.

"Oh God" said Edd "SOMEBODY DIAL 911!" Lee then went running to the phone. Edd knew she wouldn't last 5 minutes unless the blood was stopped. So he tried to look for something to stop the blood but nothing. Until he thought of his hat. He took off his hat revealing his hair and wrapped it around Marie's forearm.

"Oh Marie, I'm so sorry" said Edd crying.

"I'm so sorry"

* * *

The scene then changes to a hospital waiting room.

Edd was pacing back and forth with a pale face, while the others sat in silence.

Then voices screamed "EDD" it was Kevin, Rolf, Plank, Johnny, Sarah, and Jimmy.

Edd was surprised that they call called him by his real name, but more surprised to see that they were here with him

"Oh Edd, we heard the news and I'm so sorry" said Jimmy hugging Edd

"Plank and I made you a card", said Johnny giving Edd a card.

"And um, Rolf and I bought you a jawbreaker." said Kevin.

Edd was happy to have friends like them, but was more happy to know that they'd care.

Then a nurse came and walked up to the group and said " I have good news and bad news"

The nurse was trying her best to put this gentle to a bunch of kids.

Edd was shaking and sweating while the others were nervous.

"The good news is that Marie is still alive and breathing normally"

Everybody cheered but Ed, Lee, and May

"But the bad new is..."

Everybody stopped and looked at the nurse.

The nurse took a deep breath and said "Your friend lost a lot of blood, and well she is going to need a lot of blood donated."

Lee screamed "I'll donate!"

"I'm sorry" The nurse apologized. "I know you are both sisters, but she has a rare blood type that only very few people have. It will be very hard to find someone with the same blood type as her in the next few hours. I'm Sorry"

Everybody gasped, until Jimmy said "what kind of blood is it?"

"It's AB- Positive" said the nurse

Everybody looked down at the floor knowing that she wouldn't make it.

"Well, Well, Well" said a sweet voice

"I didn't know a kanker had so many friends"

They all turned to see who has spoken.

Nazz.

"You got some nerve to show up here" said Lee.

"Quiet, ginger. Look I heard that Marie needs a blood transplant of a very rare type."

"Yea, we all heard" said May getting annoyed by Nazz

"Well, I know someone who has the same type as her" said Nazz

"Who" Demanded Lee.

Nazz smiled malevolently.

"Me"

Everybody gasped.

"How your not related to her?" said May.

Nazz smiled, "Oh I don't know it's just life's beauty"

"So what are you waiting for Nazz, donate it." said Kevin

Nazz scoffed, "Since when did you become a Kanker lover"

Kevin blushed.

"And, I'm not doing this for free"

Eddy then screamed out "I'll give you 20 bucks if you do" pulling out his wallet

Nazz laughed "Aw, Eddy you were always a sweetheart but I didn't mean with money"

"So what do you want for exchange" said Sarah

"Well, Double D you better be listening. I'll give Marie my blood, but Double D... you have to break up with Marie." Double D looked up in surprise. "And you'll be dating me!"

Lee then yelled out "That's what you want! You want HIM!"

"I was told that he would take me to the dance, by Eddy and also he just can't see the beauty in me. Probably because that emo Kanker messed him up, I guess being around her causes that"

Everybody looked at Eddy in disapproval.

Lee has had enough and started to twitch in anger. May and Ed had to hold her back.

"And Double D, don't try to do anything sneaky. Cause if you do I'll send her back to the hospital in much worse condition. So do we have a deal?" said Nazz reaching out her hand towards Edd.

Everybody looked at Nazz in anger and looked at Edd waiting for an answer.

" A Chance to save Marie...?" said Edd. He wanted to save her, but he didn't want to be with Nazz. "I... I..."


	7. Help Within Darkness

"Last Time...

" _I don't care if it hurts. I want to have control. I want a perfect body, I want a perfect soul"_

 _She then began to cut her forearm_

 _"Finally I can be happy_

 _"She then began walking towards a towel to clean up the blood, but collapsed hitting her head._

 _"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME EDDY? i LOST THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!"_

 _"Oh God, SOMEBODY DIAL 9-1-1"_

 _"I know you two are sisters, but she has a rare blood type that very few people have"_

 _"I'll give Marie my blood, but Double D, you'll have to break up with her and go out with me"_

 _"A chance to save Marie... I... I..."_

Now

* * *

"So what's it going to be Double D? Are you going to let poor little Marie die or are you going to save her and be happy with me?" said an impatient Nazz.

" I... I..." said Double D stuttering and sweating. Everybody was staring at him waiting for his answer. From Ed looking at him with fear to Jimmy looking at him shaking and sweating.

The pressure was getting to Edd, he couldn't take it anymore all this thinking was causing him to get a headache. _"I want to save Marie, but I don't want to be with Nazz, but if I'm not with Nazz then Marie will die. What do I do, think Edd think"!_ Thought Edd.

"I'm waiting" said Nazz

"I...I... I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE! I WANT TO BE WITH MARIE NOT YOU!" screamed Edd.

Everyone gasped.

"What do you mean you don't know? Do you hear yourself right now? Would you seriously want to be with that ogre than to be with a princess like me?" said Nazz

Edd gave Nazz a furious look. "I don't know who would call you a princess, but if a princess is having someone like you, then I'd have to say the standards are pretty low".

Nazz gave Edd an annoyed glance and said "Look, I'm a give you one last chance to say you'll be with me and you better say yes or else your friend won't make it till the New Years Dance. So what's it going to be Double D?"

Edd then walked by Marie's window and saw how bad her cuts were. He wanted to save her but he also didn't want to be with Nazz. A tear came out of his eye and he walked up to the nurse and said "May I please have a moment with Marie"

The nurse nodded her head and opened the door to Marie's room. Nazz looked at Edd and said "He has 5 minutes to make up his mind"

Everyone looked at her angry.

Nazz smiled at the angry crowd and said "Remember I'm the one with the blood she needs. If one of ya'll hurts me, she's not getting any blood"

And with that, the crowd sighed and sat in the waiting room waiting for Edd's answer. While Jimmy sat outside Marie's window and watched Edd crying over her sleeping body.

Edd couldn't stop his crying. This was the first time he was actually in love. Sure he had a crush with Nazz long before he was with Marie, but that was just a crush. With Marie, he actually felt happy and loved. He felt he could be himself.

Edd then stopped crying and held Marie's hand. "Why did this have to happen to you?" said Edd tearing up again. "Why oh Why?" Edd then took off his hat and revealed his puffy black hair.

"I love how you did my hair, baby, you made it beautiful" said Edd. He then placed his hat on the night stand next to Marie's bed.

Edd then began to break down into tears. "I don't want you to go, princess, but I also don't want to be with Nazz"

"If only you were able to tell me what to do" said Edd crying.

Jimmy felt bad seeing Edd cry. He wanted to do something to help him, but there was nothing he could do. He then got discouraged and punched the palm of his hand to let the anger out. He then looked at Marie and said "I wonder what's going on in her head?"

* * *

The scene changes to a dark abyss filled with no one and nothing in sight but a blue headed girl lying on the floor.

The blue headed girl sat up and looked at her arms. The cuts were still there but the blood was gone. Marie looked around and saw nothing but darkness. The darkness reminded her of her broken heart. A heart that was once filled with love to a heart now filled with pain. She let a tear out and she decided to go back lying on the floor alone and in pain.

Then a loud voice yelled out "NO!"

Marie sprang up in fear and looked around shaken but saw no one there.

"YOU MUSTN'T GIVE INTO THE DARKNESS. IT ISN'T YOUR TIME TO DEPARTURE"

Marie still looked around looking for the voice.

"DO NOT BE AFRAID. YOU MAY NOT BE ABLE TO SEE ME, BUT I AM HERE. I AM HERE TO HELP YOU. TO HELP BRING THE LIGHT IN YOUR LIFE!"

 **Author's Note: I know I haven't been writing in a while and I'm sorry for that really. It's just been hard finding time since life has many downs to it. I'm sorry if this is rushed, but I just wanted to update before the year ends. And if you have any suggestions on what I should do for the next chapter, comment or P.M me. Have fun reading**


End file.
